


Being Bold

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon asks John a personal question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Bold

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Being Bold  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Character/Pairings** Ronon Dex/John Sheppard  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100 words  
>  **Summary:** Ronon asks John a personal question.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Spanking World](http://spanking_world.livejournal.com)

John Sheppard leaned across the table trying to decipher the schematics laid out in front of him. Suddenly pain shot through his ass and almost sent him sprawling flat of his stomach. _What the fuck?_

Ronon couldn’t keep his grin from spreading. “Have you ever been spanked as an adult, Sheppard?"

“What the hell kind of question is that?”

“A curious one.”

“I.. uh..." John swallowed hard. He didn’t know what he was supposed to say.

Ronon leaned closer, his hand hot on John’s ass through his pants. “Would you like to be?”

John didn’t even think twice. “Yes.”


End file.
